cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
White Wolf, Inc.
White Wolf Publishing is an American gaming and book publisher. The company was founded in 1991 as a merger between Lion RampantA Brief History of Game #10: Lion Rampant: 1987-1990, RPGnet (Retrieved 14 June 2007) and White Wolf Magazine, and was initially led by Mark Rein·Hagen of the former and Steve and Stewart Wieck of the latter. Since White Wolf Publishing, Inc. merged with CCP Games hf in 2006,Announcement of merger with CCP hf. White Wolf Publishing has been an imprint of CCP hf. The name "White Wolf" originates from Michael Moorcock's works. White Wolf publishes a line of several different but overlapping games set in the "World of Darkness", a "modern gothic" world that, while seemingly similar to the real world, is home to supernatural terrors, ancient conspiracies, and several approaching apocalypses. The company also publishes the high fantasy Exalted RPG, the modern mythic ''Scion'', and d20 system material under their Sword & Sorcery imprint, including such titles as the Dungeons & Dragons gothic horror campaign setting Ravenloft, and Monte Cook's Arcana Unearthed series. In order to complement the World of Darkness game line, a LARP system dubbed Mind's Eye Theatre has been published. White Wolf has also released several series of novels based on the Old World of Darkness, all of which are currently and indefinitely out of print. White Wolf has also ventured in the collectible card game market with ''Arcadia'', ''Rage'', and Vampire: The Eternal Struggle (formerly Jyhad). V:TES, perhaps the most successful card game, was originally published by Wizards of the Coast in 1994, but was abandoned just two years later after a revamped base set, name change and three expansions were published. White Wolf acquired the rights to the game in 2000, even though no new material had been produced for the game in over four years. Since then, several V:TES expansions have been released, and the game is the only official source of material for the Old World of Darkness. Video games such as Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption and Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines are based on White Wolf's role-playing game Vampire: The Masquerade. There are also several ''Hunter: The Reckoning'' video games. White Wolf also created and designed the "Gangrel" character for World Wrestling Entertainment. Merger On Saturday, 11 November 2006, White Wolf and CCP Games, the Icelandic MMO development company responsible for EVE Online, announced a merger between the two companies during the keynote address at the EVE Online Fanfest 2006. It was also revealed that a World of Darkness MMORPG was already in the planning stages. The "New" World of Darkness game lines The games of this series use White Wolf's new Storytelling System. *''Vampire: The Requiem'' *''Werewolf: The Forsaken'' *''Mage: The Awakening'' *''Promethean: The Created'' *''Changeling: The Lost'' *''Hunter: The Vigil'' *''Geist: The Sin-Eaters'' Age of Sorrows *''Exalted'' Trinity Universe *''Trinity'' (science fiction and psychics) *''Aberrant'' (near-future superheroes) *''Adventure!'' (1920s pulp heroes) Other * Pendragon * Scion * Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game * Engel Imprints and labels White Wolf has different imprints under which various books are published, most notably: * Arthaus - products for which White Wolf serves as publisher, not developer * Black Dog Game Factory - adult themed products (defunct) * Sword & Sorcery - products compatible with the d20 system by Wizards of the Coast Black Dog Game Factory was also a fictional company in the World of Darkness, as detailed in the Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex game supplement. See also *List of World of Darkness articles *Sword and Sorcery Studios *Camarilla (fan club), the official worldwide fan club of White Wolf games *The Midnight Academy, official webcasts for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle, produced by ShroudFilm External links * White Wolf Online - Official web site. * White Wolf's publication list on Pen & Paper References Category:White Wolf Category:Role-playing game publishing companies Category:Game manufacturers Category:Card game publishing companies Category:Companies established in 1991 Category:Horror book publishing companies